Al otro lado del universo
by Hechizada517
Summary: Hermione está dispuesta a asumir un nuevo reto al asistir a la universidad mágica junto con algunos de sus amigos, sera una oportunidad de oxigenarse de las tragedias de la guerra y tener un nuevo comienzo. Draco también asistirá, aunque tal vez sin tanto apoyo como el que ha tenido Hermione. Madurar y tomar buenas decisiones no es una tarea fácil.
1. Diferentes puntos de partida

**Al otro lado del universo.**

**Capítulo I**

**Diferentes puntos de partida.**

Cerrar ciclos es importante. Saber cuando llega el final te garantiza el inicio de algo nuevo. Una puerta se cierra y otra se abre para no perder la alegría y el sentido de lo ya vivido. Siempre es preciso saber cuando se acaba una etapa de la vida, tratar de permanecer en ella más del tiempo necesario no nos ayuda a crecer, en especial cuando nos aferramos a esas épocas dolorosas en las que la tristeza se hace costumbre y el llanto está a la orden del día, como los huevos en el desayuno.

Sí, era hora de que esos días se fueran, a pesar de que jamás los olvidaría porque marcaron su vida para siempre, ya estaba a tiempo de levantar el luto y continuar, Hermione no se estancaría, no, ella quería dejar de ver la miseria que había y empezar a apreciar la belleza que aun quedaba en aquel mundo mágico que a sus once años la acogió.

Su valija estaba abierta de par en par sobre esa enorme cama de edredón fino que ocupaba en la habitación del número 12 de Grimmauld Place donde Harry la alojaba por esos días, ella estaba sentada ahí; con las piernas recogidas y la espalda reposando en una almohada que la separaba de la cabecera de la cama. Hacia un temporal terrible afuera, no había parado de llover en toda la tarde y el frío aquejaba. Hermione, envuelta en un suéter cuyas mangas eran tan largas que le cubrían las manos, contemplaba lo que debía empacar desparramado en las sabanas, mientras el murmullo de la lluvia la acompañaba.

Como era común en ella, tenía más libros para organizar que ropa, pero considerando lo mucho que se había diversificado su guardarropa con la ayuda de Ginny, la cosa no estaba tan fácil, en la universidad ya no usaría uniforme así que tendría que esforzarse un poco más en tener una buena presencia en clases. Plumas y cuadernos nuevos también formaban parte de la escena, Hermione pensaba que había comprado demás pero ella simplemente no podía resistirse a la papelería ¿Y quién se resistiría a comprar una agenda que cantaba los días festivos? Bueno, tal vez Harry y Ron se resistirían un poco.

De repente tocaron la puerta suavemente y Hermione dirigió su vista hacia esta.

—¿Quién es?

—Soy Harry ¿Puedo pasar? Traje de cenar —anunció.

La castaña compuso una pequeña sonrisa y le indicó que siguiera.

Harry accedió al cuarto con su cabellera revuelta un poco mojada, en calcetines y llevando en una mano dos grandes bolsas de papel marrón con el logo de _McDonald's, esto amplio la sonrisa de Hermione._

—Me da la impresión de que no te compraban muchas cajitas felices cuando eres niño, Harry —predijo la chica, llegaba a esa conclusión debido a que en el periodo que llevaba en Grimmauld Place la mayoría de sus cenas provenían del mismo lugar; que su peso se mantuviera a pesar de eso le resultaba un milagro.

Le hizo espacio al muchacho en la cama y este se acomodo haciéndole entrega de su comida.

—Y estas en toda la razón, no me las compraban pero tenía que ver a Dudley comerse de a tres y hasta cuatro — dijo Harry, si bien la última vez que vio a su primo este lo trato, pues ¡Vaya! Lo trato como si fueran parientes, ese gesto no iba a tapar el pasado con un dedo —Y me daba los juguetes una vez que los rompía o se aburría de ellos.

—Que cruel —opinó Hermione sacando su hamburguesa del paquete y usando un hechizo para que las bebidas no se derramaran.

—Seh, pero la especialista que el Ministerio nos hizo ver en San Mungo dijo que es mejor ver la copa medio llena, así que le agradezco a mis tíos el hecho de que paso sin problemas por las puertas. —expuso Harry provocándole una gran carcajada a su amiga.

—Pues si sigues comiendo así el gran esfuerzo de tus tíos habrá sido en vano —resalto Hermione de forma risueña.

—Con lo ocupado que estoy en el Ministerio la comida no tiene oportunidad —resolvió el muchacho quitándole el envoltorio a su hamburguesa —Y que suerte que McDonald_'s este tan cerca del trabajo _—agregó Harry como si eso le infundiera un gran alivio.

—Bueno, al menos así Kreacher no cocina tanto.

—Sí, claro —Le dijo Harry para cerrar el tema mientras Hermione le contaba que cuando era niña sus padres no la dejaban comer comida chatarra porque ellos no la toleraban —Veamos qué están pasando —propuso el chico, buscando su varita en el bolsillo de su pantalón, en cuanto la sacó apuntó hacia el televisor grande que había frente a la cama, el cual encendió al instante. Moviendo la varita de forma sutil como si fuera una baqueta lograba cambiar los canales.

—Harry Potter alias "El niño que vivió/El Elegido/El Héroe/Y el único mago que tiene televisión por cable en su casa" —bromeó la castaña.

—"_Salvas el mundo mágico del poder de la oscuridad y lo mejor que se te ha ocurrido pedir hasta ahora son un montón de cajas luminosas"_ —habló el pelinegro imitando a Ron —Gracias que el Señor Weasley los pudo adaptar a la magia, es como tener lo mejor de ambos mundos.

—¿Futbol y Quidditch? —inquirió Hermione sarcásticamente.

—Tú lo dijiste, no yo. —El muchacho le concedió la palabra entre risas.

—Déjalo ahí, me encanta esa película —Le ordenó la chica a su amigo.

—Oh gran bruja ¿Te atreverás a usar el cacharro inservible? —La retó Harry jugando con ella.

—Cállate, adoro My Girl —Lo regaño pegándole en el brazo.

Harry bromeó un poco más con Hermione, pero terminó dejando la película, que a su parecer era algo trágica pero estaba tan cansado a causa de todo el ajetreo en el Ministerio que cayó anestesiado con la trama sin despegarse de la boca la pajilla de su soda.

—¿Y Ron cómo está? —preguntó Hermione.

—¿Ah? —balbuceo Harry somnoliento, aun con la pajilla en la boca y los lentes torcidos.

—¡Harry, te estás muriendo del sueño!

—Lo sé, lo sé, pero es que hoy fue un día duro —Se excuso el pelinegro estrujándose los ojos por debajo de las gafas—Ron está bien, me acompaño a comprar la comida, y ya sabe pagar como todo un muggle.

A Hermione le resultaba difícil y cómico imaginarse a Ronald pagando con billetes.

—Me dijo que nos vería mañana en la estación del tren para despedirse de ti —Esa información alegro a la chica, no quería irse sin despedirse del pelirrojo —Luego nos separamos, iba a pasar por la tienda a ayudar a George con unas cosas y supongo que luego irían a su casa, si yo estoy muerto en vida imagínate como estará Ron babeando el sofá.

Ron aparte de cumplir con su entrenamiento en el Ministerio, también asistía a su hermano con su tienda de bromas, George no había sido el mismo desde la muerte de su gemelo y necesitaba mucho apoyo por parte de su familia. Al pelirrojo le gustaba mantenerse ocupado como nunca, solo para evitar que su mente divagara en recuerdos desagradables, veía a Harry todos los días en el trabajo, pero ya no veía a su amiga con la misma frecuencia y Hermione entendía que no todos los días podían ser de farra.

El chico se estiro un poco para eliminar algo de pereza y reparo en el desorden de su compañera de casa.

—Esa no parece la maleta de alguien que va a viajar dentro de pocas horas.

—He tenido… He tenido algunos problemas para empacar.

—Puedo notarlo, parece que hubieras peleado con tus cosas —dijo Harry recorriendo el desorden con la vista —Sabes que con un simple hechizo hubiera bastado ¿verdad?

Hermione suspiró largamente —El desorden apareció cuando empecé a abrir las cajas y ver mis álbumes. —explicó tornando su tono de voz algo melancólico.

Harry se repuso y tomo uno de los álbumes de Hermione para ojearlo. Eran fotografías de ella con su familia.

—Parecían muy felices.

—Porque lo éramos —confirmo la castaña —Esta la tomamos cuando fuimos a Vancouver, y esta es de una navidad patinando sobre hielo, me caí tantas veces que me dolió el trasero por una semana, ¡Oh! y aquí estábamos en París, fue un gran verano —El ojiverde se reía de los comentarios de su amiga mientras esta le señalaba lo que debía ver en las fotos.

Harry creía que su amiga era la chica más valiente que él había conocido, porque aunque él y Hermione vivieron sus infancias en el mundo de los muggles, sus experiencias no tenían punto de comparación. Hermione tuvo una familia de verdad, con padres que la amaban, la mimaban, la llevaban de vacaciones y a pasear los domingos. Y a pesar de que la guerra le arrebato todo eso, ella aun tenía ganas de seguir luchando, de continuar superándose. Sí lloro. Lloro muchísimo. Se arrepintió mil veces de su decisión y se maldijo otras mil más. Cuando volvió a pisar su casa después de la batalla final esta se encontraba desierta y polvorienta, con un letrero de "Se Vende" maltrecho clavado en el jardín. Aquello daba dolor y pena. Ella ya no gozaba de tener un hogar, no había nadie esperando que regresara con vida, nadie que la abrazara… Así que solo tomó las cajas que había escondido en el ático con los objetos que consideraba valiosos y se le apareció al Elegido en la puerta de su casa sin más que decirle que un desgarrador «_¡Estoy sola, Harry!_» ahogado en lagrimas.

—¿Estas segura de que no quieres estar cerca por si ellos…

—Harry, podría estar en China e igual regresaría en un _poof _si mis padres recuperaran su memoria —respondió la chica muy lógica como siempre.

—Sí, pero…

—Harry, ¿Crees que no sé lo que les hice a mis padres? Yo sabía muy bien que esto iba a pasar, que era algo irreversible, y no voy a cambiar nada esperando junto a la ventana a que llegue una lechuza con noticias milagrosas, sé que esas noticias podrían no llegar nunca —enfatizó —han estado años buscando la forma de revertir el _Obliviate_ y podrían encontrarla mañana como dentro de cien años y mientras tanto ¿Qué hago, Harry? ¿Echar raíces en la sala de espera de San Mungo? ¿En qué beneficiaria eso a nuestra familia? —Interrogaba Hermione al pelinegro, ya habían tenido esa conversación y él seguía sin respuestas para las inquietudes de su amiga —El deseo de mis padres era que yo tuviera una vida feliz y exitosa, para ellos la educación era lo más importante y antes de que supiéramos que era una bruja, no paraban de hablar de a qué universidad asistiría. Respete tu decisión y la de Ron de no volver a Hogwarts, tenían motivos complemente validos, pero los míos para regresar también los eran; yo necesitaba volver, necesitaba los libros, necesitaba mantener mi mente ocupada en cosas productivas y el hecho de terminar mis siete años de preparación mágica me llenaron muchísimo, y se que ellos habrían estado orgullosos.

—Y es fantástico que hayas cerrado ese ciclo, Hermione, pero ahora solo tienes que poner un pie en el Ministerio y tendrás tu trabajo soñado de inmediato —repuso Harry tratando de escoger las palabras correctas —No pretendo que pases cada hora de tu vida en el hospital esperando, solo digo que tendrías algo en que ocupar mejor tu tiempo y además estarías muy cerca de tus padres, y de nosotros —agregó el chico sonriendo tiernamente, refiriéndose a Ron y a él.

Él también estaba pasando por muchos procesos y quería tener cerca a sus amigos, que eran prácticamente lo único que le quedaba, aunque no lo expresara en voz alta.

—Perdona Harry, pero no creo que aprender las malas mañas de los funcionarios del Ministerio sea una "mejor forma de ocupar mi tiempo" —replicó la castaña bastante escéptica. —Para que el sistema cambie hay que traer información nueva a el, sufrimos en carne propia la ineficiencia de la ley mágica, por eso iré a la academia, a prepararme y conocer mi oficio, para tener argumentos a la hora de debatir y bases sobre la cual fundamentarlos, porque no pienso que ningún carcamán decrepito del Ministerio me venga a mangonear.

Harry se encogió de hombros —Sí hay uno que otro carcamán, pero no por eso el trabajo deja de ser mas divertido que tener la nariz metida en un libro.

—Los fundamentos son la base de la diversión, _mon petit_.

El chico miro a Hermione sonreír, como intentando contener la risa, esto hizo que él levantara una ceja y la observara como si su amiga se hubiera vuelto completamente loca.

—Como que ese corte de cabello te afecto, Hermione.

Ella termino de soltar la risa. Una vez que recobró el aire agregó —Ay Harry, de verdad me harás falta —A eso el muchacho sonrió sinceramente —Pero estoy segura que lo menos que quieres es que a tu novia la preparen para ejercer aquellos que una vez te acusaron de mentiroso y a Dumbledore de desquiciado, Ginny se merece algo mejor que los del Profeta.

Harry lo meditó un segundo y concluyó —Sí, mejor que se vayan y luego le enseñen a esos deschavetados como se deben hacer las cosas.

Ginny también partiría con Hermione a la universidad, junto con Neville y Luna. Estudiaría Periodismo, tenía mucho talento para la escritura y era implacable en la búsqueda de la verdad; su familia, sus amigos y su novio, habían sido victimas de los abusos de los medios de comunicación y ella no iba a permitir que esa historia se repitiera con nadie. Además sería la primera Weasley en cumplir con la educación superior, que hasta Percy dejo pasar por ocupar un cargo en el Ministerio en cuanto salió del colegio, eso a su madre le hacia muy feliz y sabía que le abriría muchas puertas. Pero en realidad, el principal motivo de Ginny para irse era cumplir su sueño de ser jugadora profesional de Quidditch, en Noviembre daría las pruebas para entrar al equipo de la universidad, los prestigiosos Holyhead Harpies.

—Es más, con todo lo que he practicado con Ginny, me iría a quejar en persona sino la aceptan en ese equipo —confesó el ojiverde entornando la mirada.

—_Uuuuuhh… Quidditch_, también te esta llamando a ti, dice: _Aun estas a tiempo de matricularte, Harry Potter_ —aulló Hermione como un fantasma, intentando otra vez tentar a Harry. Porque si Harry iba, estaba segura que Ron también, aunque el pelirrojo hubiera dejado muy en claro que no quería volver a hacer deberes en toda su vida.

—No puedo —declinó el muchacho de cabello indomable, abrazando a su amiga por los hombres y posando su cabeza sobre la de ella —Me necesitan aquí.

Esa declaración apachurro el corazón de Hermione, que envolvió el torso de su amigo en otro abrazo. Ella sabía que eso era así, Harry podía hacer con su vida lo que quisiera, pero estaba cociente de que, por ahora, su principal deber era con la gente. Al contrario de ella, que en ese momento no se sentía en condiciones de ayudar a nadie y primero debía ayudarse a sí misma para poder cumplir con todas esas metas que tenía planeadas.

—¿Cuidaras de ellos mientras no este? —preguntó refiriéndose a sus padres, con la mirada un poco empañada.

—Lo prometo —Le aseguró el mago —¿Y tú cuidaras que a Ginny no se le acerque ningún baboso mientras estén allá? —inquirió Harry rompiendo la seriedad del momento.

Hermione se separó de él y lo golpeó con una almohada —Bobo.

Harry le quitó la almohada y la sacó de la cama cargándola en su hombro, la castaña se reía y le gritaba que la bajara porque podían caerse, pero este daba vueltas con ella al ritmo de la canción en los créditos de la película.

«_I guess you say, what can make me feel this way? My Girl (my girl, my girl)_»

**. . .**

Deslizó el seguro de la ventana con sumo cuidado; aunque nadie hubiera escuchado nada de todas formas después de echar los hechizos insonorizadores. Él sentía cada músculo de su cuerpo en completa tensión como si en cualquier momento fuera a ser paralizado por un rayo, y con la lluvia que azotaba era comprensible preocuparse por eso. Abrió la ventana y de inmediato la brisa helada y las gotas de agua le golpearon el pálido rostro, más pálido de lo normal dada la decisión que había tomado.

Su baúl estaba lleno con lo estrictamente necesario, su cama estaba hecha y el sentimentalismo lo había dejado bajo llave en el escritorio de su habitación. O eso creía. Con escoba en mano y mirada de desasosiego le echo un último vistazo a los jardines, a pesar de que fuera un panorama bastante gris en ese instante, y se preguntaba si estaría haciendo lo correcto. Sus padres obviamente no lo aprobarían, y probablemente esa era la mejor razón para hacerlo. Los últimos años le había enseñado que su familia tenía un concepto un poco distorsionado sobre la vida, así que él debía hacerse con uno propio y mejor, la gran pregunta era: ¿Podría hacerlo?.

Miró hacia atrás con cierto temor, como si en el fondo esperara que alguien entrara a detenerlo. Era una locura: Dejar su casa, sus comodidades, a su familia (O lo que quedaba de ella). Su padre estaba en la cárcel y su madre intentaba mantener a flote un barco más que hundido; era una locura cuando lo pensaba bien, pero cuando lo pensaba mejor concluía que la única locura era quedarse ahí más tiempo. Asfixiándose. Había veces en las que desabrochaba el primer botón de su camisa porque se sentía ahogado en el silencio de la casa, otras en que la cabeza le iba a estallar por tanto ruido, juraba que las voces de los torturados habían quedado atrapadas en las paredes de la mansión y él se sentía atrapado con ellas.

Por todos esos secretos que debían morir con él y la insostenible hipocresía, debía huir. La cara no le daba para continuar haciéndolo. Debía escapar en ese momento, aunque abajo en el comedor lo estuvieran esperando para cenar. No había nada que pensar, cualquier lugar era mejor que su casa, irónico ¿no?

**. . .**

Al dar la hora en punto el reloj hizo eco en el vacío de la mansión, rompiendo el silencio que ni los ratones se atrevían a interrumpir. Narcissa Malfoy se hallaba sentada en su reglamentario lugar en un extremo de la mesa, arreglada y perfumada, tomaba una taza de té cuando el sonido del reloj la hizo percatarse de la tardanza de Draco en bajar.

—Winona —Llamó al servicio.

De inmediato apareció la elfina domestica, esta tenía un semblante algo temeroso.

—Dígame, Ama.

—Ve a buscar a Draco y dile que baje a cenar —Le ordenó —No sé que pretenderá él, pero no lo dejare morir de inanición. —dijo como su hijo tuviera cinco años y ella no estuviera dispuesta a aguantarle malcriadeces.

La elfina se retorció en su lugar.

—¿Qué esperas? ¡Ve! —imperó la mujer.

Entonces Winona extrajo de aquel trapido violeta que vestía, una carta que con todo el dolor de su alma le entrego a su señora.

—El joven Malfoy no cenara hoy, ni mañana —balbuceo sin saber como explicarse.

Narcissa le arrebató la carta de la mano a la domestica sin comprender lo que estaba sucediendo, la abrió y lo primero que leyó fue: _Perdona si una carta fue mi forma de decirte esto… _

Alterada, se levantó de la silla y voló a buscar a Draco en su habitación, sus tacones retumbaban al chocar con los escalones de mármol, al igual que su voz gritando desesperadamente el nombre de su hijo, Winona la seguía sin saber que más hacer. Una vez arriba, en la habitación de Draco, lo único que encontraron fue un inmaculado cuarto vacío, el orden solo era quebrantado por la lluvia que accedía por la ventana abierta.

—No… —sollozó la rubia.

…_Pero tuve tanto miedo de mirarte y confundir mis sentimientos. _

Narcissa volvió al ruedo, desandando sus pasos, casi aventándose por las escalares para llegar más rápido a la planta baja. Con un golpe de magia abrió de par en par las gigantescas puertas principales y salió corriendo bajo la lluvia en busca de Draco.

—DRACOOOOOO… DRACOOOOOOOO… —vociferaba empapada y con el viento arruinándole el peinado.

Corrió como una maratonista hasta que se le doblo dolorosamente un tobillo, obra de los tacones que traía puestos. No era propio de una dama ensuciar su ropa en el fango, pero ella no se podía levantar, Winona creyendo que era lo correcto, busco un paraguas para la señora. Mientras tanto, esta seguía en el lodo, sin soltar la carta que la lluvia poco a poco reducía.

«_Me fui porque no encontré razones, te juro que a muerte lo intente. Ya escucharte me es imposible, después de tanto intentarlo, me rendí. No sé que hacer con esta vida…_»


	2. Rumbo al mismo destino

**Un agradecimiento especial a "diminuta" y "BereLestrange" por ser mis primeras lectoras, en cuanto a las dudas de la segunda: No cariño, Ron y Hermione no son pareja en este fic, para el pelirrojo tengo otros planes que serán revelados, obviamente, más adelante. Para los que me conocen saben que me tardo en actualizar, pero en serio estoy intentado ser más frecuente. **

**Sin más que decir los dejo con su lectura. **

**Capítulo II**

**Rumbo al mismo destino.**

**E**ra temprano en la mañana por la Estación de trenes London Paddington, el cielo estaba nublado y gris, pero al menos la tormenta del día anterior había cesado. Harry y Hermione caminaban a paso cauteloso por la estación, favorablemente no había muchas personas a esa hora, Hermione llevaba puesto un abrigó largo de color beige y su amigo la ayudaba con el equipaje; su baúl y el kennel donde iba Crookshanks acurrucado.

—¿Cuál tren se supone que debes tomar, Hermione? —preguntó Harry impaciente, se sentía como la primera vez que abordó el expreso de Hogwarts, perdido.

—Según las indicaciones que me dieron, debemos caminar hasta el final de este pasillo…

Y así lo hicieron, caminaron hasta culminar el pasillo y allí se encontraron con una ancha escalera sucia y solitaria, que era flanqueada por botes llenos de basura maloliente. Los escalones iban de bajada y no había ni una luz para iluminarlos aparte de la poquísima luz natural que lograba colarse por alguna rendija, los chicos de inmediato pensaron que nadie en su sano juicio querría bajar por ahí.

—¿Segura qué es aquí? —inquirió el pelinegro un tanto escéptico.

—Recuerda, estas son solo pantallas "espanta muggles" —Le tranquilizó —Hay que bajar. —dijo Hermione, tratando de dejar de lado las inseguridades.

La escalera contaba con las barras de seguridad respectivas de las estaciones de tren, en las cuales debías introducir una moneda para pasar, la castaña se acercó a la barra para empujarla sin darle importancia a un indigente cubierto de trapos que estaba echado junto a esta. Hermione trato de mover la barra, pero esta permaneció inmutable.

—No abre.

—Prueba pasar por debajo —sugirió Harry encogiéndose de hombros.

Hermione le hizo caso y se agacho para pasar por debajo de la barra, pero en ese momento se llevo el susto de su vida cuando el pordiosero (que creyó parte de la pantomima) la tomo por la muñeca fuertemente y con cara de loco mugriento y voz truculenta le espetó: _¿Su invitación?_

Harry al instante sacó su varita para defenderse, y estuvo a punto de lanzar un hechizo, pero Hermione con una señal de su mano le indico que mantuviera la calma. La chica extrajo de su saco una especie de medalla del tamaño de una moneda que tenía grabada la imagen de un zorro y un cisne unidos como hermanos, además la medalla contaba con un pequeño lazo de colores naranja y blanco. Al mostrarle eso al vagabundo, este la soltó diciéndole: _Que tenga un buen viaje_.

El ex_-_Gryffindor se quito y volvió a colocar las gafas para asegurarse de que había visto bien, pero antes de que pudiera objetar algo su amiga lo jalo del brazo y arrojo los cuerpos de ambos contra la seguridad de las escaleras. Harry se conmocionó por un minuto, pensando que su estomago chocaría con la barra de metal y que luego él terminaría rodando por las escaleras, pero nada de eso paso. Cuando abrió los ojos nuevamente, se encontraba de pie en un concurrido andén donde el tren de color azul marino con rayas horizontales, naranja y blancas que lo surcaban, ya estaba echando vapor y el ambiente entre las personas era muy ameno.

—¿No te trajo recuerdos eso, Harry? —escuchó suspirar a Hermione una vez que salió de su impresión.

—Claro, recuerdos, es súper revivir todas esas ocasiones en que mi vida estuvo en peligro inminente.

La chica frunció el seño.

—¿Qué? —dijo Harry riéndose de la cara de Hermione —¿Qué pretendías que recordara? Sentí como si me lanzaran por un barranco —expuso el muchacho comenzando a caminar junto a la bruja.

—Que exagerado eres —señaló la castaña rodando los ojos —¡Mira, allá están Neville y Luna! —exclamó y apuró el paso para ir a saludar a sus amigos.

Neville y Luna se hallaban conversando animadamente cerca del tren, con sus respectivos equipajes a mano. Nevillo estaba de lo más guapetón, bien peinado y afeitado, usando una camisa blanca con un cardigán azul, por su parte Luna andaba con sus típicos accesorios excéntricos, aretes en forma de caramelos y un collar compuesto por chapas de botella, su cabello arreglado en una linda clineja francesa que reposaba en su hombro izquierdo, y mostrando esa tierna sonrisa que no solía abandonar su rostro.

—Hola chicos —saludo Hermione al llegar a donde estaban los chicos.

—¿Qué tal, Hermione? —Le saludo Luna con un beso en la mejilla.

Harry llego un segundo después con las maleta de su amiga y Neville lo recibió con un apretón de manos.

—¿Cómo estas, Harry?

—Bien amigo ¿Tú, qué tal? —preguntó el moreno dándole unas palmadas en la espalda al joven Longbottom.

—Genial, aunque me lleve un susto de muerte en la entrada —bromeó el muchacho —Espero que los profesores de la academia sean mejores que su comité de bienvenida.

—Ojala, ese acto del vagabundo hace que creer que te vas a estrellar contra una pared de ladrillos parezca un chiste. —mencionó Harry haciendo alusión a la antigua entrada al andén nuevo y tres cuartos.

Todos rieron del comentario de Harry, mientras él recordaba la vez en que en verdad se estrello contra esa pared con Ron, y cuando se ponía a comparar las dos sensaciones seguía prefiriendo la primera.

—Yo le di una moneda al mendigo, debe ser aburrido permanecer sentado ahí esperando a las personas —contó Luna.

Hermione estuvo a punto de ponerle una objeción a la rubia sino hubiera sido porque en ese momento aparecieron Ginny y Ron, y él pelirrojo se veía contrariado.

—Cálmate Ron —Le decía Ginny fastidiada.

—¿Qué pasó? —inquirió Hermione al ver el rostro lívido de Ron.

—Ginny me mando a averiguar como funcionaba la entrada al andén y ¡Un inferi jalo de mi pierna! —vociferó Ron alterado.

—¡Que no era un inferi, Ron! —Le peleó la pelirroja.

—Sí Ron, solo es para espantar a los muggles, para que no fisgoneen —explicó Hermione.

—Para ir a Hogwarts traspasábamos una pared y nadie se daba cuenta —Se quejó el pelirrojo.

—Eso le decía a Neville —agregó Harry riendo.

—Casi se me detiene el corazón —Seguía rezongando Ronald, aunque ya más relajando —Espero que sean más delicados con ustedes allá. —dijo y abrazo a Hermione para saludarla.

Ginny se limitó a poner los ojos en blanco, gestó que cambio en cuanto su novio se acercó a abrazarla y darle un beso.

—Oh, te extrañare —manifestó a Harry usando un dulce tono de voz.

—Yo igual —dijo el muchacho de anteojos dándole otro beso a su novia.

—Bien, ya dejen de babearse en público —protestó Ron, más para fastidiar a su hermana que por otra razón.

Ginny se separó de Harry enfurruñada y le quitó su equipaje a Ronald lanzándole una mirada asesina, luego fue a decirle algo a Luna.

—Te encanta hacerla rabiar ¿verdad? —rió Hermione de los berrinches de su amiga.

—Vivo para eso y para comer —Se burló Ron, la chica volvió a reír —¿Cómo estás? ¿Nerviosa?

—Solo un poco, igualmente estoy muy emocionada —respondió la castaña con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

—Te ira genial —La animó su amigo sin dejar de abrazarla por los hombros —Sera como el colegio, los profesores te adoraran porque levantaras mucho la mano en clase, aunque ahora deberás moverla más que nunca porque luego de todo el cabello que te quitaste les será más difícil notarte entre los demás.

—¡Ron! —pronunció la chica intentando no reírse de esa insinuación.

—¿Te acuerdas como se le ponía cuando no le salían las pociones? Cobraba vida propia —continuó bromeando Harry.

—Ja… ja… ja… muy chistosos —habló la castaña sin hacerle mucho caso a los chistes de sus amigos.

—Yo creo que te ves bonita, Hermione, ese corte resalta tus pómulos —comentó Luna de forma risueña.

—Ellos lo saben, Luna, pero a veces les gusta ser un poco pelmazos —arguyo Hermione esta vez colgándose del cuello de ambos usando un brazo para cada uno, el trió dorado, por siempre camaradas, habían cambiado muchas cosas en sus vidas pero su amistad había resultado ser más fuerte que las adversidades por las que habían pasado.

—Te las encargamos mucho, Neville —dijo Ron.

El chico soltó una risotada —Hare lo que pueda Ron, pero tengo confianza en que ellas puede cuidarse solas.

—Buen chico, Neville —dijo Ginny de manera aprobatoria —bien dicho.

En ese momento se escucho el fuerte pitido del silbato del tren, indicando que era hora de partir.

—Ya debemos ir subiendo, chicas —Se apresuro a decir Longbottom, observando nervioso su equipaje. Mentalmente repasaba todo lo que llevaba, asegurándose de que no había olvidado nada.

—Bueno, llego la hora —habló Hermione mostrando una sonrisa entusiasta. Les dio un beso en la mejilla a sus dos amigos, y también se hizo con su equipaje, que hasta ese momento lo había llevado Harry.

Ginevra miró un momento a su hermano con el seño fruncido, debatiéndose entre despedirse o no.

—Ginny, deja ya eso, nos tenemos que ir —La apresuró Hermione.

La pelirroja de brazos cruzados, puso los ojos en blanco profundamente, pero al final fue hasta su hermano y lo abrazo.

—Ten juicio —Le dijo, no, le suplico, mientras le acariciaba la espalda.

—Sí, sí, sí y tú procura no perder una pierna en el Ministerio —fue la cariñosa despedida de Ginny.

Al separarse ambos se miraron y sonrieron.

—Recuerda hacer los movimientos que te enseñe durante la audición —intervino Harry de repente.

—Sí, también recuerda todo lo que te he dicho —Se sumó Ron.

—Que no te den por la izquierda, tiendes a descuidarte por ahí.

—Seh—dijo Ginny viendo para arriba, cansada de aquel discurso.

—Prueba para cazadora o buscadora que son tus fuertes —agregó Ron, recibiendo la misma contestación que Harry.

—¡Y siempre ten los ojos en la pelota! —dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

—¡MUY BIEN! —exclamó Ginny con una sonrisa de psicópata que denotaba que quería estrangularlos a los dos —Ya entendí el punto, chao, los quiero, hasta la próxima. —Se despidió rápidamente, y le dio un último beso a su novio.

—No olvides escribir contándonos todo —gritó Ron usando sus manos como megáfono, ya que su hermana había salido corriendo a montarse en el tren, arrastrando con ella a Luna y Hermione, mientras estas se reían de ella y agitaban sus manos en señal de despedida.

**· · ·**

**E**l tren partió, rumbo a cumplir la promesa de muchos nuevos comienzos. Sin embargo, para otros, aquella retirada no resultaba el inicio de una aventura ni nada parecido, sino un escape cargado de alivio; un alivio pequeño, pero Draco se conformaba con eso por los momentos. Él no era una persona que se conformaba fácilmente, pero luego de lograr huir de su casa volando en escoba bajo una tormenta, sin que lo alcanzara un rayo, ni lo agarrara una neumonía, todo era ganancia de ahí en adelante.

Miraba por la ventana el paisaje alejarse, estaba entre nublado y claro, y los arboles se perdían entre la neblina. Había dormido sumamente mal la noche anterior, por ende su cuello y articulaciones rechinaban como puertas oxidadas. Con trucos consiguió quedarse en una habitación de un motel cercano a la estación de trenes, pero lo menos que hizo fue descansar.

—Para de sonar tus huesos, Malfoy, el ruido me incomoda.

—Intenta pasar la noche en una pocilga hedionda a cucarachas y luego me hablas de incomodidad, Nott —Le atajó el rubio sarcásticamente.

—No me quedan dudas de que las cosas en el seno de los Malfoy deben marchar muy mal, para que soportaras incluso quedarte en una recamara de porquería con tal de no perder este tren.

Theodore Nott cerró el libro que había estado leyendo y dirigió su atención hacia su acompañante, Draco y él eran los únicos en ese vagón, y desde que subieron al tren no habían tenido una conversación que abarcara muchas palabras.

—Ya te he comentado un poco de la situación en mis cartas —Le recordó Malfoy, evitando seguir ahondando en el asunto.

—Si tu madre se enterara de que fui yo el que te plantee esta opción ¿Crees que me retiraría la palabra? —preguntó Theo con un tono que no expresaba ninguna emoción en particular.

—Es lo más probable, junto con retirarte algunas invitaciones a cenar.

—Que pena —admitió el joven Nott —Pero cabe destacar, que no me pueden castigar a mí por tus decisiones, Draco.

—Ni que pensara echarte la culpa de algo —gruño el rubio e hizo chasquear su lengua mientras volvía a poner su mirada en la ventana —Yo… yo simplemente necesito alejarme un tiempo. Todo pasó muy rápido después de la caída del Lord, Azkaban, los juicios, volver a Hogwarts, no he tenido tiempo para pensar en nada, y me preocupan cosas como el hecho de que me da igual amanecer o no. —Malfoy jamás contó con que llegaría un momento en su vida en el que, miraría hacia atrás, y en vez de encontrarse con una vida llena de éxitos y fama, solo tendría un saco de reproches que hacerse a sí mismo. La vida como se la pintaron ya no existía, y de un momento a otro, sin darse cuenta, se empezó a cuestionar todo en lo que alguna vez creyó y su mundo ya no era el mismo. —Mi familia no ayuda en nada, y permanecer en casa me estaba volviendo loco, hasta compartir una celda con un dementor me suena más atractivo que volver a mi habitación en Malfoy Manor. Así que no te des tanta importancia, Theo, de todas formas me hubiera ido a cualquier otro lugar si tú no me comentas sobre tus planes.

—Porque claro, tiene más clase poner la excusa de los estudios para huir de casa que irte a vivir debajo de un puente. —resolvió el muchacho de negro cabello mostrando una sonrisa irónica.

—Tampoco tengo intenciones de ser un fracasado —puntualizó Draco. —Eso sería la guinda de mi pastel de humillación.

—¿Y qué harás al respecto del otro asunto? —inquirió Theodore con cierto misterio.

—No entiendo de que otro asunto me hablas, Nott.

—Ella —dijo simplemente el muchacho, sabiendo que su amigo entendía perfectamente a que se refería.

Draco acomodo mejor su espalda en el respaldo del sillón y su semblante al mirar por el cristal se torno más melancólico aun.

—Eso no tiene importancia ahora —respondió cortantemente.

—Solo te digo una cosa, Draco, algún día tendrás que enfrentar todos esos problemas de los que estás huyendo, porque las cosas que se entierran vivas tarde o temprano vuelven a surgir.

Draco no dijo nada ante la advertencia de Theodore, lo ignoro olímpicamente, pensando que él no había enterrado nada vivo, los sentimientos que alguna vez sintió por ella estaban completamente muertos. A veces la desilusión es buena, te hace poner los pies sobre la tierra.


	3. La U Mágica

**BereLestrange: **_Holis querida descendiente de Bella, ¿te parece raro mi username? He visto peores, pero si te hace sentir mejor puedes llamarme Isa. A mí también mi encanta Ron, y él tendrá sus propios problemas en este fic como para andar involucrandolo con Hermione de manera amorosa, ya veras a que me refiero ; ) ¿Qué si Draco amo a Hermione desde el principio? Eso también tendrás que averiguarlo leyendo, mi linda. No comas ansias, preciosa, aquí traje otro capitulo. _

**Capítulo III**

**La U Mágica.**

**N**eville verificó la hora en su reloj de pulsera e informó a sus acompañantes de vagón que justo eran las 11:30 am y ya estaban llegando a su destino, como bien habían predicho que para el almuerzo ya estarían en lo que sería su nuevo hogar por los próximos cuatro años: La Facultad de Magia.

—Que nervios —reveló Ginny, dedicándole una mirada y sonrisa ansiosas a Hermione. —Tengo un nudo horrible en el estomago.

—Yo igual —dijo la castaña para reconfortar a su amiga —Pero ya no tengo cabello con el que jugar y matar los nervios —bromeó, y pretendía que para ella eso era una gran mortificación.

Con esa broma el ambiente de tensión se distendió un poco, pero Hermione estaba verdaderamente nerviosa, no sabía que esperar de ese lugar y mil preguntas abarrotaban su cabeza "¿Cómo serían los maestros?" "¿Les caería bien?" "¿Estaría a la altura de la exigencia?" "¿Tendría que compartir el baño con otras personas?", pero luego de cuestionarse tanto, respiraba profundo y pensaba que después de todo lo que paso en la guerra, nada de aquel lugar podría ser peor.

—Mi estomago también se siente extraño —manifestó Luna, pero su expresión no era una muy preocupada —Pero creo más bien que estoy hambrienta, no nerviosa.

Todos volvieron a reír y Luna compuso una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Esperas que haya pudin, Luna? —La interrogó Hermione entre risas.

—Obviamente, en caso de que no haya me iría de inmediato —contestó la rubia mostrándose inflexible ante ese punto.

Al escuchar eso los chicos intercambiaron miradas, dubitativos entre si Luna estaría hablando en serio o en broma.

• • •

**D**raco y Theodore tomaron su equipaje de mano en cuando el tren se detuvo y fueron indicados que ya habían llegado a su destino. Al instante los pasajeros empezaron a inundar los pasillos del expreso haciendo incomoda la deambulación e irritando de sobremanera al rubio.

—La gente no muerde, Draco —dijo Theo de forma graciosa.

—Pero yo sí a ellos si se acercan más de lo necesario —advirtió Malfoy, parado en la puerta del vagón esperando que bajara la multitud.

—En verdad necesitas salir más, amigo —opinó Theodore rodando los ojos.

—Claro, ha hablado el rey de la popularidad —Se mofó Draco con socarronería. Recordándole a Theo que era él quien se quedaba encerrado en su habitación de Hogwarts estudiando para exámenes que no darían sino hasta meses después.

—Seguramente me perdí de tantas cosas dado lo diestros que eran nuestros compañeros en el arte de la conversación —respondió Theo sarcásticamente —A diferencia de ti, Draco, me gusta que la gente tenga algo inteligente que decirme durante una charla y no que solo se sienten a escucharme hablar.

El rubio soltó un bufido enojado por esa comparación y rebatió —Justo porque no tenían nada bueno que decir era mejor que me escucharan a mí, Nott.

—Obvio Draco, porque tus mítines sobre los buenos contactos de tu padre eran la meca de las genialidades. —devolvió el pelinegro de forma ácida y desdeñosa.

—Cállate, Nott.

—Por supuesto, Majestad, pero primero déjeme salir a codearme con la plebe a ver si de una puta vez me bajo del tren, si usted se quiere quedar a dar el paseo de vuelta es su puñetero problema —declaró Theodore con rigor, y paso sobre Draco retirándolo de la puerta con un movimiento brusco de los hombros.

—Deja de decir estupidez y vuelve aquí, Theo ¡NOTT! ¡NO ME DEJES CON LA PALABRA EN LA BOCA!

Theo se alejaba entre los pocos que faltaban por bajar, sonriendo de oreja a oreja por la exasperación de Malfoy, quien todavía mostraba rastros de querer ser el ombligo del mundo y Theodore no estaba dispuesto a aguantarle impertinencias como a lo mejor lo hizo alguna vez en antaño. Draco salió a regañadientes del vagón persiguiendo a Nott, mosqueado por su actitud, pero tampoco pretendía quedarse solo a la deriva a ver qué pasaría después.

—¡Apúrate Hermione!

Ginny iba delante de ella y la apresuraba para que no se separara de los demás, Hermione revolvía las cosas en su cartera a la vez que caminaba, intuía que algo le faltaba pero no estaba segura de qué.

—Ya ven, hay que salir —indicó la pelirroja, jalando a su amiga del brazo la cual, atolondrada, se dejo guiar.

—¡Ginny espera!

Pero ya era tarde, ya habían pasado el portal que los trasladaría del tren al recinto educativo.

—¡Oiga! —exclamó Draco.

El rubio presencio como un pequeño libro de pasta vinotinto caía del bolso de una chica que llevaba puesto un saco beige que acentuaba su diminuta cintura, sin pensarlo mucho se agacho a recogerlo pero en cuando quiso llamar la atención de la muchacha, esta ya había desaparecido de su vista.

—¡Date prisa, Malfoy! —imperó Theo devolviéndose por Draco, quien se había quedado parado un segundo examinando el texto en su mano con curiosidad.

—¡Ya voy! ¡Deja de actuar como mi niñera, Nott! —Le exigió a Theodore haciéndole mala cara.

—Bien, entonces camina y deja de perder el tiempo.

Y dicho eso arrastro al rubio hasta el portal por donde unas luz cegadora los succiono.

• • •

**S**e sintió como recibir un duchazo frío el abandonar el tren, pero luego que pasaba el efecto la vista era espectacular. La infraestructura del edificio era semejante a la del Palacio de Buckingham, o al menos eso le pareció a una impresionada Hermione. El lugar se veía antiguo, pero no del estilo medieval que caracterizaba a Hogwarts, era más bien Victoriano, con unos esplendidos jardines llenos de flores de vivos colores.

—Que hermosas flores —contempló Luna con delicadeza —Las hadas han hecho un esplendido trabajo con ellas.

Neville quería rebatirle a Luna el hecho de que todavía no estaba comprobado que las hadas, a pesar de ser criaturas en extremo vanidosas, contribuyeran verdaderamente en el embellecimiento de los jardines, pero se abstuvo, suspirando enamorado ante lo bonita que se veía Luna contemplando el paisaje, perdido en la calidez de su mirada, esa mirada de ella con la que iba por la vida robando azules sin darse cuenta. La que sí se dio cuenta del embeleso del chico fue Ginny, quien codeo a Hermione levemente para que viera lo mismo que ella y cuando lo hizo, sonrió, muriendo de ternura por los gestos de Neville.

Todos caminaban muy cerca unos de otros por un largo pasillo con columnas que sostenían el techo y daban acceso a las áreas verdes de la institución. Se distinguían a los alumnos regulares de los alumnos nuevos, porque los primeros no mostraban ninguna expresión de sorpresa y la mayoría iba en grupos charlando animadamente sobre sus vacaciones y demás trivialidades. Cuando llegaron al final del recorrido una bruja los esperaba, era de baja estatura, piel amarillenta y rasgos asiáticos, algo avanzada en edad, llevaba puesta una túnica de color naranja con los bordes blancos y su cabello recogido con palillos.

—Buen día a todos —saludó amablemente mostrando una sonrisa con la que no podía mantener los ojos abiertos —Mi nombre es Hisa Ito, y por ahora guiare a los que no me conocen al auditorio para su introducción, los demás pueden retirarse por el arco a la derecha —informó señalando el camino con su brazo y agregó —Para los curiosos que estén pensando en retirarse sin escuchar su introductorio, les recomiendo contenerse de atravesar el arco a menos que quieran pasar por una situación bastante vergonzosa ¿No es así, Señor Matthew? —canturreó felizmente.

—Seh —Se escuchó responder con fastidio a un chico entre la multitud.

—Estupendo, síganme por favor.

Siguiendo las indicaciones de la bruja bajita, los nuevos la acompañaron mientras que el resto se retiraba por la puerta grande, algunos se detenían para detallar indiscretamente a los estudiantes recién llegados, cada género guiándose por sus intereses personales obviamente, como seleccionar a los que serían buenos para una potencial cita y los novatos que se llevarían una jugarreta de bienvenida por parte de las fraternidades. Del otro lado no hubo oportunidad de espiar, pero muchos estuvieron pendientes a ver si alguien desobedecía a la guía y terminaba en ridículo, entre ellos Draco, que por más malo que sonase no podía evitar deleitarse viendo el bochorno ajeno. Los demás no lo iban a admitir abiertamente, pero también les hubiera gustado saber que sucedía si un nuevo cruzaba la puerta antes de tiempo.

—¿Crees que si ofrezco diez galeones alguien se atreva a irse por allá? —consultó el rubio a Theo, hablando bajo y de forma burlona mientras señalaba el arco por donde se iban los regulares.

—Claro, y si les ofreces once puede que también bailen en calzones —respondió sarcásticamente el pelinegro poniéndole cara de _"¿En qué rayos piensas, Draco?"_. —Dudo que cuestionar la dignidad de estas personas sea el mejor inicio que podamos tener aquí.

Malfoy rodó los ojos a profundidad y resoplo, se había olvidado de ese valor con "d" que poseía la gente, del cual él hacía mucho se había visto despojado y se suponía que iba a trabajar para recuperarlo en ese sitio.

Hisa los condujo al interior de un auditorio cuyos asientos estaban dispuestos en forma de concha marina, las filas iban de arriba hacia abajo y al frente de estos estaba el escenario hecho de madera oscura, donde se encontraban parados dos magos y una bruja; uno de los magos vestía una túnica azul noche de estilo tribal, su piel era en demasía oscura, tanto que lo único que resaltaba en su rostro era la esclerótica de sus ojos, su gestó era adusto. El otro mago llevaba puesta una túnica naranja del mismo tono que la que llevaba Hisa Ito, pero él era caucásico, de cabello rizado color chocolate y usaba gafas de marco cuadrado, su semblante era igualmente serio. En medio de ellos estaba la bruja, la cual vestía una hermosa y elegante túnica blanca, su piel era perfecta, de un moreno lavado que la mostraba suave y refinada, el cabello negro lo tenía recogido en un elaborado moño, sus ojos grises parecían tener el poder de ver a través de las personas y conocer sus pensamientos, era una mirada muy intimidante, que también daba la impresión de estar llena de sabiduría, no debía tener más de cuarenta años y su etnia debía ser hindú indudablemente, alrededor de su cuello colgada de una cinta naranja con una medalla igual a la que todos habían recibido para poder abordar el tren a la universidad, exhibiendo un cisne y un zorro unidos como hermanos.

Los alumnos se sentaron donde quisieron y guardaron silencio mientras su guía se unía a los magos en la tarima.

—Ella debe ser la Directora Lakshmi Bazaaz —dijo Hermione con asombro a Ginny que estaba sentada a su lado. En cuanto la castaña decidió asistir a la facultad, investigo todo lo que pudo sobre ella así que estaba empapada en conocimiento sobre el origen y reputación de la institución. —Según lo que leí sobre ella, es una bruja excepcional y lleva a cargo de la dirección diez años, fue la primera de su promoción cuando estudio aquí y sus investigaciones han hecho grandes avances en el campo de las pociones curativas —relató con admiración.

—Al menos no tiene cara de cascarrabias —fue la opinión que emitió la pelirroja —En cambio esos dos —dijo señalando a los dos magos junto a la bruja haciendo como si tuviera escalofríos —Espero que no me den ninguna clase. —mencionó pensando que nadie debía pasar por una experiencia educativa como la de "Severus Snape" más de una vez en la vida.

Hermione apoyo el cachete sobre su mano con cansancio, considerando que Ginny no debió haber leído ninguno de los folletos sobre la universidad que consiguió para ella, bueno, seguramente el que hablaba sobre quidditch fue ojeado eventualmente.

—Buen día a todos, mis apreciados magos y brujas —comenzó a hablar la mujer vestida de blanco usando un tono solemne —Mi nombre es Lakshmi Bazaaz, su directora —informó, presentándose con una sonrisa bondadosa en el rostro —Les doy la bienvenida a este recinto del conocimiento, donde nos hemos dedicado a la tarea de develar los secretos de la magia, y en todas sus formas hacerla converger en perfecta armonía y así realzar su poder, nuestro poder —habló la bruja con convicción, alzando sus brazos para abarcarlos a todos —La Gran Hermandad de los Magos fue creada hace más de quinientos años bajo la fuerte certeza de que la energía mágica no debe ser dominada sino que hay que aprender de ella y con ella coexistir, y esta certeza nuestra fue más afianzada por la persona que inicio las dos guerras mágicas que han marcado la historia de nuestro mundo.

En cuanto la directora Lakshmi hizo esa mención el silencio que reinaba en la sala se hizo más palpable, muchas mandíbulas se tensaron y muchos recuerdos nada agradables se dieron una pasada rápida por las mentes de los heridos de guerra.

—Lord Voldemort.

Para Draco escuchar ese nombre, así sin miramientos, fue como si lo golpearan en la cabeza con un fierro ardiente y sus manos involuntariamente apretaron con fuerza los apoyabrazos de su silla, la respiración se le acelero y lo invadió la sensación de que todos lo escrutaban.

—De una vez les digo que aquí no tenemos tabúes, puesto que la prohibición lleva al ocultamiento y en este lugar no ocultamos nada, solo develamos —explicó mostrándose serena pero firme —No se le debe temer a un nombre, porque Lord Voldemort solo es la prueba fehaciente de que quien intenta gobernar la magia, y la vida, el universo se encargara de sacarlo del sistema —dictaminó, y ante esa afirmación las mandíbulas tensas cayeron impresionadas. —Nadie puede ponerle mando al destino y muchos menos un simple mortal de mente carcomida por la oscuridad cuyo vanidoso intelecto lo llevo a desafiar a la muerte en su propio juego. Pero la muerte siempre gana, muchachos, no importa cuando tiempo le lleve la partida, ella siempre gana. —Agregó enigmáticamente para luego continuar con su discurso —Ya que todos aquí "dominan" sus poderes, ahora los aprenderán a usar con conciencia, según la rama de estudio que hayan escogido, para eso deberán convertirse en zorros…

Al decir eso el auditorio se ensombreció y el mago de tez oscura hizo un complicado y veloz arabesco con su varita dejando salir de ella una luz escarchada de color naranja, que tomo la forma de un zorro que empezó a correr sobre las cabezas de los presentes dejando un camino de luz a su paso, las exclamaciones de admiración no se iniciaron esperar.

—En su búsqueda por el conocimiento tendrán que ser sagaces y rápidos, el zorro simboliza no sólo la astucia dada por la inteligencia, sino también la capacidad de hallar soluciones a problemas nuevos que se presenten. Si ningún animal halla cómo cruzar el río, el zorro encontrará un tronco y lo empujará, o hallará un atajo —vislumbró —Pero sobre todo el zorro nos enseña la importancia de ser uno con el entorno, de poseer adaptabilidad, porque quien no va al ritmo del universo ¿Qué le sucede?

—El sistema lo elimina —respondieron varios al mismo tiempo. Hermione se sintió extraña de no ser la única en responder.

—Y el zorro además nos enseña a cuidar de nuestra familia, principalmente en la adversidad o en los malos momentos, ya que el zorro domina la forma de sobrevivir incluso al más duro de los inviernos. Pero no todo es intelecto, también debemos ser sensibles…

Y ante esas palabras pronunciadas con dulzura, Hisa movió su varita con delicadeza, convirtiendo el vivo color anaranjado de la luz que formaba al animal que correteaba por el aire en un brillante e inmaculado destello blanco que tomo la forma de un elegante cisne.

—Esta ave mística es símbolo de la capacidad de discernimiento que debemos tener los magos a la hora de preguntarnos ¿Qué es lo verdaderamente importante y que no lo es? ¿Somos capaces de separar la verdad de la ilusión?, también debemos saber discernir entre el bien y el mal, porque la línea que los divide es casi invisible y muchos pasan toda su vida intento verla con claridad.

Mientras la directora pronunciaba su discurso, Luna se encontraba extasiada viendo al cisne de luz flotar sobre su cabeza como lo haría en un estanque.

—Y para poder verla debemos ser puros —apuntó sonriendo a la vez que posaba sus grandes ojos en la pequeña Luna —El plumaje del cisne de un blanco inmaculado es el arquetipo de la pureza, solo se moja superficialmente y no se ensucia aun estando en agua no tan limpia. En esta vida debemos vivir en el mundo pero sin pertenecer a él, consientes de nuestra naturaleza divina no debemos dejar que nada nos ensucie, que tanto nuestros pensamientos, obras y palabras se mantengan incólumes en el día a día. No dejando que la codicia o cualquier otra cosa afecte nuestra forma de actuar. —dijo y alzando vuelo el cisne desapareció —Para triunfar en la universidad, y en la vida, deberán hacer que esos dos, que pueden parecer muy opuestos, trabajen juntos en su interior —expuso señalando su medalla —Creando así un equilibrio, porque en la unión está la fuerza y en las diferencias el enriquecimiento, así que juntos como hermanos emprendamos ahora este gran viaje —habló, de forma concluyente, y ante los ojos del público desapareció junto con los otros magos, las luces volvieron a la estancia y todos quedaron atónitos.

Pequeños aplausos se escucharon de repente por parte de Hisa Ito, haciendo que volvieran la atención a ella cuya imagen se antojaba graciosa.

—¡Maravilloso! ¡Qué bonito! Y pensar que apenas ayer era un capullito igual que ustedes —expresó regocijada. —Ahora jóvenes me toca darles la información que necesitaran durante su estadía en el campus.

Anunció y con unos toquecitos de su varita hizo volar a las manos de cada uno de los presentes un pergamino con instrucciones pulcramente escritas.

—En su pergamino encontraran el número de su apartamento, su horario de clases y calendario de eventos, el nombre de sus profesores, un mapa de la escuela y demás, cualquier duda que tengan pueden dirigirse a mí, su Secretaria de Orden Polifacética —explicó —Y con eso ya podemos despedirnos por los momentos, los quiero a todos de pie y marchando por el portal a su derecha —aplaudió y repentinamente apareció un arco que daba a un pasillo de alfombra vinotinto lleno de puertas blancas. —Los que prefieran disfrutar de nuestro buffet de bienvenida primero, vayan por el portal de la izquierda —resaltó, aplaudiendo nuevamente hizo aparecer otro arco en la pared donde antes no había nada, pero de este emanaba un exquisito aroma. —Uy, que rico huele.

La pequeña bruja se dirigió a paso cortito a la puerta de la izquierda mientras los demás se levantaban de sus sillas y decidían que hacer.

—Tengo hambre —dijo Luna.

Sin pensarlo dos veces fue hacia donde estaba la comida, y sus amigos para no dejarla sola la siguieron. Draco y Theo, en cambio, decidieron ir a las habitaciones primero, para dejar sus maletines y verificar que todo estuviera en orden con su equipaje.

Lo que al principio parecía un simple pasillo, resulto tener más bifurcaciones que el laberinto del minotauro, lo peor del caso es que todo era igual, lo único que variaba era el numero en las puertas, pero para el par de chicos fue un suplicio encontrar la dichosa puerta. Por suerte para ambos habían tocado en el mismo apartamento, el 47, y luego de otro par de minutos con Malfoy murmurando improperios debido a tardanza de aquel proceso, pudieron encontrar el apartamento correcto. Y ahí se vieron frente a otra dificultad, la puerta era blanca, hecha de madera con un diseño refinado labrado en ella, pero tenía algo extraño, la cerradura era solo un diminuto orificio.

—Aja ¿Y ahora?

—Según esto debemos usar la varita —dijo Theo leyendo con cuidado su pergamino. —¿Sera que la debemos meter ahí? —Se preguntó Theodore viendo el agujero con los ojos entornados.

—No seas ridículo, Theo, ¿Cómo vamos a meter la varita ahí? A ver si se rompe —replicó Draco con el ceño fruncido —Debe haber otra forma.

—¿Qué propones tú entonces?

Lo primero que se le ocurrió a Malfoy fue intentar con un confiable _Alohomora_, pero al no resultar, Nott se desquito diciéndole que sería estúpido que cualquiera pudiera entrar al apartamento que se les viniera en gana cuando quisieran. Draco rebatió diciéndole que pensaba que el hechizo solo funcionaria que los respectivos dueños del lugar. Sin que ellos los notaran, del departamento del frente había salido una chica que había estado atenta a su discusión y como buena vecina decidió acercarse a ayudarlos.

—Buenas tardes, Señores, creo que necesitan una mano —saludó amablemente, sorprendiendo a los muchachos que estaban enfrascados en su debate.

—Hola —respondió Theo rápidamente, para que Draco y él no parecieran un par de idiotas asustado por la intromisión de la chica.

—Soy su vecina del frente, me llamo Agnes —Se presentó y le extendió su mano al joven Nott para que se la estrechara.

—Theodore Nott y él es Draco Malfoy —El pelinegro hizo lo propio y sacudió la mano de la muchacha introduciendo también a Malfoy.

—Mucho gusto —dijo el rubio de forma rígida, pero educada.

Agnes era tan alta como Draco, y eso ya era decir mucho, su cabello era rubio, largo y con ondas, y sus ojos de un hermoso verde trébol. Tenía mejillas regordetas y una sonrisa bondadosa. Al principio el platinado se sintió un poco incomodo por la imagen de la chica, pero optando por la practicidad decidió preguntarle por la puerta, a fin de cuentas era la razón por la que Agnes se había acercado.

—Tienen suerte de que los encontrara yo, si hubieran pedido ayuda a la persona equivocada, seguramente no entrarían a su apartamento hasta mañana.

—¿Y eso por qué? —inquirió Draco receloso.

—Los chicos de las fraternidades son muy guasones y les encanta jugarle bromas a los nuevos, también es culpa de Ito por no redactar bien esas instrucciones, supuestamente porque debemos usar "el razonamiento lógico" —Se burló usando comillas aéreas.

—Eso es una reverenda estupidez —opinó el platinado —"Usen la varita", en esa frase queda tanto espacio que entre las posibilidades cabe que me la meta por el…

—Bien, bien, no nos alteremos —interrumpió Agnes conteniendo la risa —Dame tu varita —indicó a Draco.

Pero este la miro desconfiado —¿Cómo se que tú no estás tramando algo contra nosotros? —Se habían encendido las reservas Malfoy luego de lo comentado por la chica.

Theodore puso los ojos en blanco hartado y le dio su varita a Agnes para salir del paso. Draco lo miró de forma reprobatoria, para luego darse cuenta de lo que hacia Agnes, que no era más que introducir la varita en el agujero y darle media vuelta como si fuera una llave, al instante la puerta se abrió, entonces Theo le dedico una sonrisita burlona a Malfoy que claramente decía _"Te lo dije"_ a lo que Draco respondió con una mirada entornada de _"Te odio tanto"_.

—El identificador de núcleo es lo ultimo en seguridad —comentó Agnes luego de sacar la varita de Nott y entregársela.

—Muchas gracias, Agnes, a nosotros nunca se nos hubiera ocurrido eso —dijo Theo de forma sarcástica, pero ella se lo tomo como un halago.

—No fue molestia, para eso estamos.

Draco también emitió un "gracias" algo cohibido, para no quedar tan mal con la chica, que aparentemente solo quería ser simpática. Él no estaba acostumbrado a la simpatía de las personas.

—Tengo un pastel en el horno, así que los dejare para que se instalen.

Dicho eso la chica se dio media vuelta y regreso a su apartamento, dejando a los ex–Slytherin solos nuevamente envueltos en un combate de miradas matadoras.

—Entonces Draco ¿Quién es el ridículo ahora?

—¿Podrías solo cerrar la boca y entrar? —pidió Malfoy hastiado, ingresando al lugar.

• • •

**A**gnes presintió que sus nuevas compañeras de casa debían estar por llegar, por ende decidió dejar la puerta abierta para que no tuviera los problemas de los chicos de enfrente, luego les explicaría el truco. Esperaba que las nuevas chicas fueran amistosas y que les gustara el pastel de calabaza que les había preparado para darles la bienvenida. Ella se había llevado muy bien con sus antiguas compañeras que se graduaron el año anterior y quería que el ambiente continuara igual con las nuevas inquilinas.

—Este es el nuestro, Hermione —informó la pelirroja viendo el numero de la entrada.

—Pero ¿por qué está abierta? —Se preguntó la castaña con extrañeza.

—Recuerda que viviremos con otra chica, seguramente ella ya está adentro, ¡Vamos! —La animó Ginny y luego cruzo el umbral —Hola —saludo alegremente.

—¡Bienvenidas! —saltó Agnes saliendo de detrás de la mesada de la cocina con los brazos arriba.

Ginny observo que la muchacha llevaba puesto un delantal de cuadros rojos y blancos, un poco sucio, y el cabello recogido con una gancheta desprolijamente, pero también las recibía con una gran sonrisa y tenía una pequeña mancha de harina en su mejilla que le daba una imagen agradable.

—Oh, disculpen mis fachas —Se excusó la rubia algo avergonzada —Quise cocinar algo para ustedes…

—No debiste —dijo Hermione sintiéndose halagada.

—Tranquila, no fue molestia, me encanta hacerlo —habló de forma despreocupada, quitándose el delantal —Mi nombre es Agnes, mucho gusto conocerlas.

—Ginny Weasley, un placer, Agnes.

—Hermione Granger, mucho gusto —dijo y estrechó la mano de la rubia —Tienes un poco de harina aquí —Le indicó amigablemente Hermione, pasando su mano por la mejilla de la chica.

—¡Oops! Soy un poco desordenada para cocinar —confesó —Pero no vayan a creer que soy sucia, para nada, yo ordeno mi desastre luego que termino —aclaró para que Ginny y Hermione no se llevaran una mala impresión. —Y cuéntenme ¿Qué tal el viaje? ¿Cómo ha ido su introductorio?

—No nos dijiste tu apellido, Agnes —resaltó la castaña siempre detallista.

—McCarthy, soy Irlandesa —explicó con calma. —¿Y ustedes?

—Inglesas ambas —respondió Hermione. —¿Dónde crees que hayan puesto a Crookshanks, Ginny?

—¿Es tu mascota? —intervino Agnes.

—Sí.

—Debe estar sana y salva en tu habitación, no te angusties —Tranquilizo a Hermione. —¿Quieren ir a sus cuartos ahora o…

—Yo primero quiero probar tu pastel, tiene buena pinta —Se adelanto a decir Ginny, para mostrarse amable y terminar de romper el hielo.

Se quitó su túnica de viaje y la dejo junto con su bolso sobre el sofá de la sala. El apartamento resultaba muy acogedor, el piso y gran parte de la decoración eran de madera, la sala, el comedor y la cocina se hallaban en un solo ambiente y el espacio era bastante abierto, en el techo colgaban lámparas de araña muy bonitas y el tapizado de los muebles, que contaban dos sillones individuales y un sofá grande, era de un color naranja zanahoria. Hermione y Ginny se acercaron a la mesa luego de que Agnes les sirvió el pastel, y las tres se sentaron a conversar compartiendo un café con leche.

—¿Qué estudias, Agnes? —preguntó la castaña.

—Segundo año de Sanación ¿Y ustedes?

—Periodismo y daré las pruebas para entrar al equipo de quidditch en noviembre —respondió Ginny, estaba disfrutando mucho del pastel, le recordaba al que preparaba su mamá.

—¡Vaya! Juegas al quidditch, que emocionante, yo soy sumamente torpe sobre una escoba.

—Yo igual —Se solidarizo Hermione con la rubia.

—Discúlpame Hermione, pero tu nombre se me hace muy familiar, como si lo hubiera leído mucho antes —indagó Agnes extrañada, el nombre de Hermione resonaba en su cabeza, como los nombres de los magos científicos que salían en sus libros, pero no lograba ubicar de donde lo conocía.

Ginny y Hermione compartieron una risita y una mirada cómplice, Agnes había tardado mucho en preguntar.

—Quizás lo leíste junto al de Harry Potter…

—Y el de Ronald Weasley —agregó la pelirroja.

—¡OH, POR MERLIN! —exclamó Agnes conmocionada —¿Eres tú? ¿Tú eres la chica que acompaño a Harry Potter y lucho contra el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado? ¿Eres esa Hermione Granger? —preguntó atropelladamente, no cabía en sí de la emoción. —¿Estás jodiendome?

—No —dijo Hermione con simpleza, sonriendo mientras se encogía de hombros.

—Y yo soy la espectacular novia de Harry Potter. —incluyó Ginny de forma bromista, pretendiendo poner una pose sensual.

—Tú sí me estas jodiendo ¿verdad? —habló a Ginny con cara de "¿Es en serio?".

Las chicas explotaron en carcajadas.

—Jamás pensé que fuera a tener de compañeras a dos heroínas de guerra, ni un par de vecinos tan guapetones, este definitivamente va a ser un buen año —decía Agnes sin podérsela creer.

—Uy ¿Entonces tenemos vecinos guapos? —Se mostró interesada la pelirroja.

Hermione le metió un pequeño codazo en las costillas para que recordara lo que acaba de decir sobre tener novio.

—Oh sí, ya los verán, son unos bombones —expresó la rubia con una sonrisa —Se llaman Draco Malfoy y…

Al escuchar aquel nombre Hermione escupió su café con leche.

—¿Hermione, estás bien? —Se apresuro a preguntar Agnes preocupada.

—¿Dijiste Draco Malfoy? —inquirió Ginny alarmada, dándole palmadas en la espalda a Hermione para que se le pasara el ahogo.

—Sí, es nuestro vecino del frente, lo ayude a él y a su amigo…

—¡Puta madre! —exclamó la pelirroja, expresando también los sentimientos de su amiga sofocada.

Esto le hizo pensar a Agnes que debía poner a hacer más café, porque aquella sería una larga conversación.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de la Autora:<strong> _Bueno, llegamos al final de este capitulo, como verán he metido muchos personajes de mi creación que espero les agraden porque serán necesarios para la trama, Hermione no se podía llevar a todo Hogwarts a la universidad ¿Verdad? allá se conoce gente nueva. El encuentro dramione viene para el próximo capitulo bellezas, mientras tanto yo espero su opinión sobre este capitulo del cual sacare muchas cosas para el resto del fic._


	4. Encuentros

**Primero que nada, primero que todo: ¡FELIZ AÑO 2015! Y ¡FELIZ DÍA DE REYES!**

**Un gran aplauso a la primera actualización del año. **

**daap: **_Me encantan los gatitos de tu avatar, se parecen a la mía. Que bueno que te haya encanto el capitulo anterior, y sí, les espera un buen año a estos personajes. _

**BereLestrange: **_¿Qué tal, Srta. Lestrange? Es excelente que te guste saber sobre la universidad porque cada vez habrá más sobre ella. Este fic tendrá Nuna, en tu perfil leí que te agrada, ya veras de que voy con ellos. Quiero un Draco sufrido, pero tampoco lo deseo convertir en María la del barrio, así que siempre estaré oscilando entre la intensidad y la pedantería del rubio, espero que salga bien el experimento. Jejejeje... Quería una Hermione de pelo corto xD dicen que se nota cuando una mujer hace cambios en su vida porque empieza por darse un giro radical en el cabello. El zorro y el cisne son los animales en el escudo de la U Mágica, e hice una explicación de sus significados mágicos combinada con la exhibición que hicieron los profesores de sus poderes ¿entiendes? Para representar los valores de la universidad, cosa que tendrá mucha relevancia en el fic. De Agnes ya vas a saber, y si crees que Draco y Theo seran victimas de una jugarreta... A lo mejor estas en lo correcto jejeje..._

**sammymalfoycullen: **_Que lindo saber que piensas que mi historia es buena, no debes agradecerme por escribir, lo hago con el mayor de los gustos porque me encanta. Te apoyo ¡Que viva el dramione, carajo! xD_

**Lenu Black: **_Que bueno que encontraste buenas palabras que decirme, porque tu comentario me alegro muchísimo, al igual que el hecho de que opines que tengo una buena redacción, me siento halagada. Yo amo la relación de amistad entre Harry y Hermione, pienso que es la relación más sincera de todas las del libro. Draco sera melancólico y culposo, tranquila, solo que también sera un cabrón xD lo has captado muy bien con lo de "abrir los ojos a otra realidad" precisamente de eso va "Al otro lado del universo". Créeme que jamas intentaría copiar a ninguna otra autora, lo que pasa con el dramione es que hay muchas historias y eso aunque es bueno, también tiene algo malo, que es el hecho de probablemente se repiten mucho las tramas, yo no me he leído cada dramione que existe y pretendo tocar un tema "original" ya se escapa de mis manos si alguien más lo toco por ahí. Jajajajaj... Es verdad, tenía que crear gente y profesores, porque no iba a hacer que todos los de Hogwarts pidieran un cambio de trabajo xD En fin, cariño, muchas gracias por leerme._

**Nota de la Autora: **_Para que se les haga fácil de imaginar, Hermione lleva el corte de cabello que uso Emma Watson en "Las Ventajas de ser Invisible", sí, así de cortas están las cosas xD. _

_***Un pergamino inservible es un articulo de broma del cual se borra todo lo que se escribe en el.** _

**Capítulo IV**

**Encuentros.**

**L**a noche se cernía sobre el número 93 del Callejón Diagon, el otoño estaba iniciando y con él, el descenso de la temperatura del que Ron se quejaba mientras se arrebujaba en su cacheta e intentaba terminar de ayudar a George con el inventario de la tienda para poder irse a casa a descansar, y comer algo que no fuera la comida plástica que vendían en el establecimiento muggle del payaso con cara de psicópata que tanto le gustaba a Harry, las hamburguesas estaban bien para apaciguar su hambre durante el trabajo, pero jamás las preferiría sobre la cálida y deliciosa comida de su madre, que luego de un duro día de trabajo le caía de lo mejor.

—George —llamo a su hermano que se encontraba en la trastienda —¿Hay algo más que deba contar y/o clasificar? —preguntó con desgano esperando que la respuesta fuera: no.

—¡QUÉ! ¿DIJISTE ALGO, RON? —gritó George.

—¿QUÉ SI YA TERMINAMOS? —devolvió Ron el grito a lo Tarzán.

Al instante George salió de la trastienda al encuentro con su hermano mostrando una pequeña sonrisa.

—Te escuche la primera vez, hombre de la selva, no es necesario que te quedes sin pulmones —Le dijo evidenciando que bromeaba con él —Aun hay que revisar el cargamento de sprays aumenta-todo, y quería pedirte que terminaras eso tú y cerraras la tienda, porque yo debo irme ahora.

—¿Y eso?

—Tengo una cita.

—Oh claro, entonces dejémosle todo el trabajo a Ron "el esclavo" —protestó el menor de los varones Weasley.

—Es importante, tratándose de cualquier otra persona no te dejaría trabajando solo, pero ya no puedo volver a cancelarle a Angelina —explicó George seriamente.

Ante esa aclaración Ron revirtió su actitud, él sabía que para su hermano era un dilema existencial salir con aquella muchacha que a veces quería tocar ciertos temas que a él se le hacían sumamente incómodos. Molly consideraba que su George necesitaba en su vida una buena chica que le devolviera por completo su sonrisa, y le agradaba mucho Angelina para el puesto, pero tomando en cuenta que ella había sido novia de Fred y que Lee aun tenía interés en ella (interés que expresaba abiertamente a George), para el gemelo era difícil hacer que esa relación cuajara. Él sentía algo por ella, algo bastante fuerte, pero a eso lo acompañaba un sentimiento de remordimiento, entonces intentaba evitar a la morena, pero ella le insistía en verse, en salir, en conversar, y bueno… era complicado.

—¿A dónde irán? —inquirió Ronald tratando de mostrar interés por la cita de su hermano y desenfado por las labores con las que aun debía cumplir.

—La llevare a cenar a un nuevo restaurante que abrieron dos calles más arriba —contestó el pelirrojo, admirando su apariencia frente a un espejo que tenían en la tienda para que los clientes pudiera ver su aspecto luego de probar algún producto, así comprobaban lo morada que se volvía la gente y cosas por el estilo. —¿Qué tal me veo?

—Estupendo, tu oreja faltante ni se nota con ese nuevo peinado —Le animó Ron, aunque la sutileza nunca había sido su fuerte. Al darse cuenta que no había sido una buena idea mencionar lo de la oreja, agrego tartamudeando —Eh… esto… esa corbata resalta tus ojos —Las mujeres solían decir eso como un cumplido ¿no?

George le agradeció el halago, omitiendo el comentario sobre su oreja para que su confianza no mermara, con un _accio _se hizo con su sombrero y la capa que había dejado en la parte trasera de la tienda y luego de despedirse de Ron se desapareció en un dos por tres.

Ron al verse solo fue por una cerveza de mantequilla al compartimiento de los refrigerios y puso algo de música para continuar con su labor más cómodamente. Tomo pergamino nuevo del escritorio de George, su pluma y fue a la trastienda a contar esos sprays, debía haber suficientes para satisfacer los pedidos que se entregarían al día siguiente.

—Veamos, tenemos diez en esta caja y… ¿Qué demonios?

Lo que había escrito en el pergamino había desaparecido por completo, lo volvió a intentar afincando con fuerza la pluma, pero nada paso, ¡Por Merlín! Otra vez había tomado un _pergamino inservible_ por error, Ron rezongó echando la cabeza para atrás lo más que pudo, siempre confundía los pergaminos y le daba mucho odio caer en esa broma. Se dirigió de vuelta al mostrador para conseguir algo donde escribir que no estuviera encantado y de repente un brusco sonido lo sobresalto, ¿Qué había sido eso? Ron aguzo el oído y volvió a dar un brinco cuando escucho nuevamente aquel ¿Grito?, esa no era la voz grave de Myron Wagtail en la radio, había alguien pidiendo ayuda afuera de la tienda. El pelirrojo se revolvió el cabello azorado ordenando sus ideas, obvio debía tomar su varita y salir; poco le faltaba para ser nombrado oficialmente auror y su trabajo era proteger al público. Sin pensarlo dos veces salió de detrás del mostrador y fue hacia la calle con la varita en alto.

A esa hora de la noche todas las tiendas cercanas ya estaban cerradas al igual que Sortilegios Weasley y era raro ver a alguien paseando por ahí cuando no había vitrinas iluminadas que admirar. Ron abrió la puerta y escudriño la calle ayudado por la luz que salía de su varita, aparentemente todo se veía normal ¿Acaso su imaginación le habría jugado una mala pasada?, pero antes de que pudiera concluir que no era nada y solo había sido un momento de paranoia, nuevamente escuchó la voz clamando auxilio. La tienda de bromas se encontraba en una esquina y del lado izquierda de la acera unos pasos se acercaban a toda velocidad, Ron trago saliva y decidido se alejo más de la puerta.

—¿Quién anda ahí?

Dos figuras se avecinaban corriendo por la calle y con la tenue luz que esta poseía casi ni se distinguían.

—¡Ayúdeme, por favor! —rogó una voz femenina al ver a Ron, y este supo que era quien estaba en problemas.

La chica era perseguida por un hombretón que se escondía tras un manto mugroso y las sombras, pero el pelirrojo no iba a esperar a que se presentara cordialmente, bastaba verlo por encima para saber que era un personaje turbio.

—¡Vuelve aquí, dañada inmunda! Aun no termino contigo —Le gritaba a la muchacha con una voz impregnada de maldad.

La chica fue hasta los brazos de Ron y lo abrazo con fuerza y desesperación —¡Me va a matar! —chilló.

—No, no lo hará —Le aseguró, la puso tras de él y le pidió que mantuviera la calma.

—No te metas en esto, chiquillo, mis asuntos son con esa vil bruja —Le advirtió el hombre con voz truculenta señalándolo con un dedo acusador del cual sobresalía una uña larga y asquerosa.

—No sabes con quien te estás metiendo, soy Ron Weasley, y no permitiré que le hagas daño, _¡Desmaius!_

Una luz roja fue disparada contra el atacante, pero este la esquivo, Ron iba a lanzarle otro conjuro, pero el sujeto desapareció ante sus ojos luego de echarles una mirada rencorosa a él y a la chica.

—¡Mierda! Se ha escapado —exclamó exasperado. Aquel resultado no pudo ser más decepcionante.

—¡Lo ha espantado! Muchas gracias —La bruja volvió a rodearlo con sus pequeños brazos, apoyando su cabeza con tranquilidad sobre la espalda de Ronald.

Al chico se le pusieron las orejas coloradas por aquel gesto.

—Seh, lo pensó dos veces antes de meterse conmigo —dijo mostrándose confiado y distante. —Conozco a los de su tipo, huyen como mujercitas cuando uno se les planta.

Se giro, soltándose del abrazo por segunda vez, para poder verle el rostro a la chica.

—Ha sido muy valiente, como todo un digno héroe de guerra —Lo admiró mostrándole una gran sonrisa.

A Ron esas palabras le hincharon el ego y la miro complacido, la poca luz de la calle solo le permitía ver que la muchacha tenía unos grandes ojos verdes, luminosos como estrellas, resaltados con bastante maquillaje negro en el contorno de los mismos.

De improviso una fría brisa irrumpió en la escena, provocando que la muchacha juntara las manos enguantadas y temblara, fue cuando a Ron se le ocurrió invitarla a pasar, así se recuperaría del susto con algo caliente de tomar, ella acepto de inmediato la invitación y ambos entraron a la tienda.

—Siéntate y caliéntate un poco, hace un frío de muerte afuera —Le indicó el pelirrojo, mostrándole una silla mullida donde sentarse tras el mostrador. —¿Quieres una cerveza de mantequilla?

—No gracias, no se moleste —declinó la chica sacándose la elegante chalina morada y el gorro del mismo color que llevaba puestos.

Se cara quedo totalmente expuesta, y para la sorpresa de Ronald, era una cara muy bonita, de inmediato se le encendieron las mejillas por la vergüenza y al notarlo se dio vuelta para estrujarse el rostro rogando que esa estúpida reacción desapareciera, o sea, que bochorno, ni que fuera un crio viendo por primera vez una cara bonita.

—No es molestia, te traeré una de inmediato —insistió tratando de salir de ahí para evitar que ella viera su rubor.

—No me gusta la cerveza de mantequilla —habló con simpleza tomando asiento.

Ante esa respuesta Ron se olvido de su color y la miro incrédulo —¿Cómo? ¿Qué no te gusta?

—Pues sí, no me agrada su sabor, pero le aceptaría una taza de té —propuso educadamente observando a Ron sin comprender cuál era la sorpresa.

—¿Té? —Ella asintió sonriente mientras Ron la miraba ahora como si fuera una cosa extraña, el color había abandonado sus mejillas y orejas, por fortuna. —Bueno, veré que puedo hacer —Le informó y la dejo para buscar como brindarle un té.

Luego de unos minutos regreso con la chica y le tendió un pocillo humeante, esta le agradeció y con cuidado le dio un sorbo al liquido.

—Perdone, pero esto solo parece agua caliente —dijo pasmada.

—Te aseguro que le puse limón, pero debes considerar que hice mucho asumiendo que esto es una tienda de bromas no un yerbero —Le explicó el pelirrojo sin desvivirse en sutilezas, se encontraba más distendido —Si no te gusta puedes dejarlo, también puedo ofrecerte chocolate.

—Eso suena mejor.

Ron sonrió y le entrego varias barras que había guardado en su bolsillo, presentía que no le iba a gustar el té, aunque pensó que no se lo haría saber y se lo tragaría igual. Ella desenvolvió una y empezó a comerla, cada bocado estaba cargado de una finura impecable, Ron la detallaba desde donde se había sentado, en una silla con el respaldo al contrario para poder poner sus brazos en él y recargar su mentón en ellos. Tenía el cabello marrón oscuro envuelto en un chonguito y usaba flequillo, su rostro era pequeño y con facciones delicadas, todo en ella era pequeño por lo que veía, sus mejillas eran rosadas y sus labios parecían suaves como el melocotón.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —Le soltó luego de unos segundos de silencio.

—Astoria Greengrass —respondió al instante y luego volvió a darle un mordisco al chocolate.

Ron abrió los ojos grandes como platos, ya veía de donde tanto refinamiento, aquella chica debía ser parte de una adinerada familia de magos, ya que su apellido figuraba entre las leyendarias familias de sangre pura, en ese momento el pelirrojo la miro con algo de recelo.

—¿Le sucede algo? —inquirió extraña por la expresión de Ron.

—¿Puedes tutearme? —En efecto había sido una pregunta más que un permiso, a él solía no agradarle mucho la gente tan acartonada porque las creía falsas. No se arrepentía de haberla ayudado, pero la belleza que encontraba en ella ahora estaba en tela de juicio.

—No sería apropiado dada su trayectoria —dijo Astoria contrariada.

—Oye tranquila, no me trates como un viejo, pudimos haber ido juntos al colegio.

—De hecho, así fue —corroboró Astoria, pensó que ya que él insistía no veía problema en relajarse un poco, nadie se iba a enterar de todos modos —Pero tú ibas unos años más avanzado que yo, seguramente nunca me notaste.

—¿A qué casa pertenecías?

—A Slytherin.

_«Obviamente jamás me hubiera fijado en una Slytherin» _dijo en su fuero interno el pelirrojo, menospreciándola. Pero bueno, eso ya era historia antigua, al menos se había atrevido a dejar de tratarlo de usted, eso era una buena señal.

—¿Qué hacías por ahí tú sola tan de noche? —Le apeteció averiguar, qué acaso las niñas como ella no debían de estar guardadas en sus cajas de porcelana a esa hora.

—Iba camino a reunirme con unas amigas para cenar, pero me perdí, y ese horrible hombre salió de la nada y empezó a acosarme, debió querer asaltarme o hacerme algo peor, no sé que hubiera sido de mí sino apareces tú —Se explicó dedicándole a Ron una mirada de genuina gratitud. —No se me da bien usar mi varita bajo presión.

Sus gestos volvieron a ablandar el corazón del chico, ¡Bah! Eran esos ojitos de venado que tenía, ninguna serpiente podía mirar así.

—Sí, por suerte te escuche, es que yo… tú sabes… siempre estoy alerta —vislumbro a la chica para presumir.

Astoria lo encontró gracioso.

—Así has de estar atento que con tan buen repertorio te fijaste en mis gritos —destacó divertida refiriéndose a la música que envolvía la habitación.

—¿Te gustan Las Brujas de Macbeth? —preguntó con extrañeza.

—Claro ¿A quién no le gustan Las Brujas de Macbeth? —Afirmó usando un tonito pretencioso.

_«Tal vez a las mismas personas que no les gusta la cerveza de mantequilla»_ pensó el pelirrojo rodando los ojos.

—Amo esa canción —Le hizo saber a Ron, tratando de fijarse por donde iba la tonada siguiendo el ritmo con los dedos —_Sonset_… —cantó, intentando imitar fallidamente el registro del vocalista.

Ron la veía y poco a poco iba suavizando su semblante, se le antojaba sumamente simpática cantando esa canción, que por cierto, a él también le gustaba.

—Anímate, canta conmigo —pidió a su salvador, se levantó y camino hacia él moviéndose de formas jocosas al ritmo de la música —¡Vamos! _Sonset…_

Al principio, Ron quería hacerse el rudo, pero viéndola hacerse la chistosa empezó a menear la cabeza al ritmo del rock and roll, luego empezó a mover el pie y…

—_Sonset… _—cantaron en coro —_No te comas esa calabaza porque tiene un veneno mortal… _

Hicieron bailar su cabello cual rockeros.

—_Ooooh… Hablo contigo princesa traviesa con corazón de gusarapo mandón… pau pau pau paun —_hacían la mímica de estar tocando la guitarra. —_¡Te lo advertí! Boba infeliz —_chillaron —_No me causa consuelo tu desgracia, amor, solo intentaba hacerte un favor, y aunque yo también en el mismo infierno me pudra, tengo la certeza de quee… eeee… eee… ¡Te acordaras de miiiiii…! —_Saltaron ambos de forma dramática, poniéndole sentimiento —_Oh Sonseeet… Estoy bajo un imperius por tiiii… _

Astoria estallo en carcajadas al ver a Ron haciendo reverencias a los fanáticos invisibles.

—Gracias, gracias, un aplauso para la corista —dijo señalando a la ojiverde.

Ella tomo las puntas de su vestido e hizo una inclinación.

—Oye ¿No crees que tus amigas estén preocupadas? —inquirió Ron dejando de lado las bromas.

—Ya es tarde, y con el susto que pase igual ya se me quitaron las ganas de ir —respondió restándole importancia al asunto —El concierto privado estuvo mejor.

—Tienes razón, es bastante tarde, debería terminar con mis labores —apreció el muchacho mirando el reloj de la tienda.

—Disculpa que te haya quitado tiempo con boberías ¿De casualidad tienes chimenea aquí? Ya debería irme a casa —inquirió Astoria dulcemente.

—Sí, ven, toma tus cosas, te llevaré.

Astoria tomó sus pertenencias y siguió a Ron por las escaleras hasta el piso de arriba donde se encontraba la chimenea, en una vasija junto a esta estaban los polvos flu.

—Muchas gracias por todo, Ron —Le dijo cuando se posicionó en la chimenea y agarró un puñado de polvos.

—Solo hice lo que debía hacer —resolvió él encogiéndose de hombros.

Astoria se cubrió la boca con la mano libre para ocultar su risita, Ron le parecía tan modesto y a la vez tan tontito —Nos vemos, Ron —Se despidió y luego pronuncio claramente su destino _"A la Mansión Greengrass" _y fue consumida por la llamara verde esmeralda.

Él sabía que no volvería a ver a esa pequeña mimada, pero al menos se podía decir que había hecho más interesante su noche, y que tendría una jugosa anécdota que contarle a Harry al otro día que lo viera. Volvió abajo para terminar con sus deberes, cuidando de tener buen pergamino esta vez, e inconscientemente tarareando _"Sonset"_, incluso hasta mucho después de haberse ido de la tienda.

• • •

**S**eis en punto, hora de levantarse. El reloj despertador empezó a dar fuertes campanadas desde la mesita de noche junto a la cama de la pelirroja, la luz del sol ya se había colado a la habitación a través de la ventana mediante algún tipo de truco, ya que los apartamentos no parecían dar al exterior por ningún lado. Ginny se removió con pereza entre las sabanas, su nueva cama era bastante cómoda y no quería dejarla tan pronto (Se había acostado tarde por quedarse hablando con Hermione y Agnes hasta Merlín sabe qué hora) pero su intento de seguir durmiendo era frustrado por el fastidioso despertador que cada vez parecía sonar más duro, con torpeza de zombie buscó la forma de darle un manotazo al reloj, pero este fue más listo que ella y corrió fuera de su alcance.

—¡Oye! —exclamó al ser burlada por el reloj —¡Vuelve aquí, estúpido cacharro!

El objeto continuaba balanceándose de un lado a otro para escapar de la mano destructora de Ginny, cumpliendo con la función de su hechizo de levantar al dormilón a toda costa, impulsada por la ira la chica cayo fuera de su cama llevándose el edredón también al suelo, terminó con un considerable golpe pero de inmediato el reloj se quedo quieto y dejo de sonar. Ginny lo miro con odio mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

—¡Primer día de facultad! ¡Primer día de facultad! ¡A levantarse! —irrumpió Hermione en la habitación de su amiga canturreando alegremente —Oh, veo que ya estás despierta ¿por qué estás en el suelo, Ginny?

—Recuérdame ¿Por qué me compraste esta porquería? —preguntó una ojerosa, despeinada y somnolienta Ginny Weasley, mirando con enojo a Hermione y señalando el reloj.

La castaña le mostró una sonrisa avergonzada y añadió —Eh… ¿Te gustaría usar el baño primero?

Ginny puso los ojos en blanco y se tendió en el piso cubriéndose con el edredón, acto que reanudo los esfuerzos del aparato por despertarla, la fiera pelirroja empezó a maldecir y esto le presento a Hermione la idea de que tal vez debía huir por su vida en ese momento.

• • •

**E**n el departamento de enfrente tenían sus propios problemas mañaneros, liderados por un angustioso dilema.

—¿Lo echo?

—Aun no.

—¿Cuándo?

—Se supone que el aceite debería burbujear o algo.

—¿Cómo va a burbujear? ¡No es agua!

—¡Yo que sé! Nunca antes hice esto —bramó Theodore.

—Jodete, tengo hambre, lo voy a echar —advirtió el rubio. En su mano llevaba una taza que contenía un huevo el cual arrojo sin reparos al aceite en la sartén.

Al escuchar el huevo crepitar ambos saltaron de susto lejos de la cocina, pero el ojo de Malfoy fue alcanzado por una pequeña salpicadura de aceite.

—¡Coño, me queme! ¡Me queme! Aaaaahhh… —gritaba apretando los parpados con fuerza y estrujándose el ojo herido.

Theodore nervioso conjuro el encantamiento _aguamenti_ y baño a Draco de pies a cabeza, este paró de chillar, y con el flequillo mojado pegado a la cara fulmino con la mirada a su compañero y luego escupió un poco de agua que había entrado a su boca.

—Al menos paraste de gritar —Se defendió el pelinegro.

Malfoy hizo el ademan de querer golpearlo y su pijama soltó gotas de agua que cayeron en el aceite e hicieron que este saltara con mayor intensidad.

—¡Olvídalo! Debe haber alguna parte en este puto sitio donde consiga desayunar sin desfigurarme el rostro —vociferó el rubio haciendo exagerados aspavientos en tanto escapaba de la cocina a su habitación, dejando a Theo con aquel problema. Prefería morir de hambre antes que volver a tocar una sartén.

Theodero frunció el seño decepcionado, nunca imagino que freír un huevo sería tan difícil, ni hablar de hacerse un omelette esa mañana.

• • •

**E**n la cocina del apartamento 56 la cosa pintaba mejor. Agnes preparaba un desayuno de campeonas sin ninguna complicación, movía un sartén por aquí y volteaba panqueques por allá. Esa mañana llevaba puesta una delicada túnica azul celeste que tenía un listón en la cintura y el cabello rubio bien recogido en un moño alto.

—Buenos días —saludó Hermione alegremente, un delicioso aroma invadió sus fosas nasales —Por Merlín, Agnes, huele delicioso.

—Buen día, querida —respondió Agnes sonriente —Acércate, coge un plato.

Hermione se mosqueo.

—¿Cocinaste también para nosotras? —preguntó abrumada. La noche anterior Agnes también había preparado la cena, con postre incluido, y Hermione había ido mentalizada que allí cada quien tendría que hacerse sus cosas y planeaba tan solo comer cereal antes de que Agnes la invitara a servirse, no le parecía bien que la muchacha se tomara tantas molestias.

—¿Crees que me como diez panqueques y un sartén entero de huevos revueltos cada mañana? ¿Insinúas que estoy gorda? —inquirió la rubia tomándole el pelo a su compañera de piso.

—Agnes, no tienes que cocinar para Ginny y para mí, eso sería un abuso por parte de nosotras.

—Quédate tranquila, el año pasado siempre cocinaba para todas, estoy acostumbrada —dijo volteando con maestría un panqueque. —Además, no es como si yo fuera ama y señora de la estufa, cuando quieran pueden usarla y prepararse lo que quieran, a fuerza no tiene que gustarles mi sazón. —resolvió ella con tranquilidad. —Buen día, Ginny.

La pelirroja la saludo cariñosamente mientras le daba los últimos toques a su cabello con el cepillo, estaba arreglada y perfumada, y llevaba una cámara instantánea colgada al cuello, vestía unos vaqueros pegados al cuerpo y un suéter que hacia juego con el de Hermione, su madre les había tejido suéteres con el logo de la universidad, el de Ginny en lana naranja opaca y el de la castaña en color blanco.

—¿Ya estás de mejor humor? —preguntó Hermione de forma divertida.

—Oh sí, solo me hacía falta pegarme un buen duchazo en nuestro nuevo y elegante baño —explicó la pequeña Weasley sumamente agradada. —Ponte, sacare nuestra primera foto como universitarias.

Hermione junto la cabeza con la de su amiga y sonrió, Ginny en cambio tiraba besos a la cámara sosteniéndola frente a ellas, el flash las cegó y la foto salió de inmediato por una rendija de la cámara.

—Que bien salimos, se la enviare a Harry cuando le escriba —informó con alegría viendo la foto en movimiento, su novio le había obsequiado esa cámara así que debía poseer la primera foto.

—Aun me cuesta acostumbrarme a la idea de que eres la novia del famoso Harry Potter, Ginny —comentó Agnes un poco apenada —¿Cuántos panqueques se comen?

—Los que el cuerpo aguante.

—Con dos es suficiente, Agnes —contestó Hermione sintiéndose un poco cohibida —Pero mañana yo preparare el desayuno para las tres ¿vale?

—¿Por qué? Ella cocina mejor —argumentó la pelirroja, mirando el plato que Agnes le había puesto en frente como un perro hambriento un bistec.

Hermione la miró con reproche y Ginny se encogió de hombros como si dijera _«Solo digo la verdad»_ dándole el primer bocado a sus panqueques.

Agnes tan solo rió —Como quieras, Hermione, por ahora coman, no querrán llegar tarde el primer día.

La comida volvió a transcurrir amenamente, con las tres chicas degustando y charlando. Una vez que terminaron, Agnes con un hechizo puso a lavar los platos, se hicieron con sus bolsos y la rubia se ofreció a llevarlas a sus aulas para evitarles confusiones.

Por otro lado, un rubio platinado ex–slytherin había salido como alma que lleva el diablo de su apartamento y estaba más perdido que una snitch dorada en un partido de tres días. Desistió de su intento por encontrar el comedor que indicaba el mapa, y prefirió ir a su clase inaugural para que no lo ficharan de impuntual de buenas a primeras, no era como si hiciera falta agregar más cosas malas a su historial, del que seguramente todos los profesores estarían enterados. Caminaba a grandes zancadas por los amplios pasillos cuyos pisos poseían elaborados mosaicos y las altas paredes eran color crema con acabados dorados, del techo colgaban gigantescos candelabros de oro y cristal y cada tanto veías un esplendido arreglo floral, Draco estaba bastante impresionado con el lugar, pero no podía disfrutar bien de su valoración porque, aunque solo fueran paranoias de él, sentía que todos por donde pasaba murmuraban a sus espaldas.

Cuando por fin llego al salón donde ese año le impartirían Diplomacia, vio que la distribución de los asientos era parecida a la del auditorio donde la Directora se había dirigido a los alumnos nuevos el día anterior, en forma de concha de mar, y las tres filas eran separadas por dos escaleras forradas en alfombra de terciopelo vinotinto para acudir a los asientos superiores, frente a los asientos estaba una gran pizarra y en medio de todo un escritorio.

El salón estaba lleno, Malfoy se sintió aliviado de que al menos el profesor aun no hubiera llegado, echo un vistazo rápido a la sala y en cuanto vislumbro un espacio vacío fue a sentarse rápidamente, una chica de cabello muy corto estaba sentada junto a él, pero le daba la espalda por estar hablando con otro compañero, él se limito a revisar en el interior de su bolso que no se le hubiera olvidado nada importante en el apartamento en tanto pensaba que tenía un hambre acojonante.

Un pergamino y una pluma flotantes volaban frente a cada mago y bruja para tomar su asistencia.

—Eric Dennison —dijo el chico con el que había estado hablando Hermione.

La pluma anotó velozmente el nombre y luego se dirigió hacia ella.

—Hermione Granger —pronunció con soltura, en eso se percató de que alguien se había sentado junto a ella, así que se enderezo para avisarle de la lista.

—Hey, debes decirle tu nombre —dijo amablemente tocando el hombro del muchacho que le daba la espalda revolviendo cosas en su bolso.

—¿Ah? —inquirió Malfoy girándose para ver quien lo había tocado.

—¿Malfoy?

—¿Granger?

Ambos intercambiaron sendas miradas de asombro, ni siquiera un plato estrellándose contra el suelo haciéndose añicos los hubiera hecho apartar la vista del otro. A Malfoy le paso por la cabeza levantarse y salir de ahí de inmediato, su idea de empezar con buen pie quedaría frustrada, pero bueno, qué era una raya más para un tigre. Hermione tampoco sabía que decir, aquello resultaba terriblemente incomodo, igual que cuando estuvieron en Hogwarts el ultimo año.

Pero antes de que alguno decidiera hacer algo, el profesor hizo acto de presencia. Así que Hermione tuvo que quedarse ahí viéndose las manos y Draco se preguntó si no habría un basilisco por ahí que quisiera matarlo.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de la Autora: <strong>_¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? ¿Quedaron intrigados? Jejejeje... Bueno, no me queda más que esperar leer sus opiniones y dudas. A lo mejor me tardo más en actualizar porque debo subir también nuevos capítulos de mis otras historias, así que paciencia pueblo :*_


End file.
